


that one time with tim

by oakleaf_bearer



Series: jon's ace and this is important to me [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Canon Asexual Character, Coming Out, M/M, Making Out, No actual sex, they're just smooching and jon panics, this is the most nsfw thing i am ever going to write and it's barely nsfw at all, tim is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakleaf_bearer/pseuds/oakleaf_bearer
Summary: Tim had kissed him one night after they had been drinking, and Jon's alcohol addled brain had spat out the words 'immasecual' and promptly blue-screened until Tim, still giggling from Jon's outburst, had deciphered what Jon meant.-or, a prequel to my ace jon fic ft. tim being a good friend after jon comes out as ace mid make out session
Relationships: Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Tim Stoker
Series: jon's ace and this is important to me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010925
Comments: 28
Kudos: 374
Collections: tma fics





	that one time with tim

Tim pushed open the door, snorting as Jon nearly fell through it. He grabbed Jon's hips and directed him towards the living room. They were nice hips. A bit on the scrawny side, and Jon didn't wear trousers flattering enough to get a decent view of anything, but the way that Jon shuddered as Tim dug his fingertips into the bones there was a work of art. 

When Jon had kissed him outside the pub, Tim had almost fainted from shock. Yes, they were both drunk, and Jon's lips were a bit too stiff to properly relax into Tim, but he'd nodded enthusiastically enough when Tim had offered to take him home. In the taxi on the way back, Jon had wormed his way into Tim's side, burrowing his face into his neck. 

Inside the apartment, Tim didn't have to worry about scandalising innocent taxi drivers. He could focus on making Jon feel good. 

Gently, he pushed Jon down onto the sofa, straddling his lap with a grin. 

He kissed him, deep and slow, savouring Jon's little noises. 

Jon patted Tim's shoulders. It was charmingly awkward, like he was soothing him rather than egging him on. 

_Christ, Stoker, what have you gotten yourself into._

Tim caught Jon's hands and pushed them up above his head, holding them there. "This okay?"

"Yeah!" Jon squeaked. 

"Great." Tim ducked back down and planted a kiss on Jon's neck. Jon took a shaky breath and let out a small noise. 

Grinning, Tim kissed down his neck, taking one hand off his wrists and using it to unbutton Jon's shirt. He ran his hand across Jon's chest, savouring the way Jon shuddered beneath his fingertips.His hand slipped lower, down between Jon's legs.

Jon flinched so hard his knee collided with Tim's groin. Tim doubled over, tumbling off the sofa, eyes filling with tears. 

"Oh God, Tim I'm so sorry." Jon scrambled backwards. "I'm so sorry, are you okay?" 

"I'm great." Tim wheezed. "Just peachy. That's a hell of a way to sober up." 

"I dont- ahh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that." Jon sat forward and reached for Tim's shoulder with frantically fluttering fingers. 

Tim waved him off. "You're good, don't worry." 

Jon flopped backwards on the sofa. "I ruined the mood, didn't I?"

Tim blinked the tears away. "How do you mean?"

"Getting kicked in the- you know, is hardly the most..." Jon blushed. "erotic thing." Only Jon could make the word erotic sound so formal. Especially in this context. "You probably don't want to carry on." 

Tim chuckled and climbed back onto the sofa, careful to keep his hips away from any wild limbs. "Only if you're planning to do that again. I like pain in certain settings, but I think we needs to discuss that more before we decide to play with that." 

Jon squeaked and covered his face with his hands. "Tim!"

"I'm joking, don't worry." Tim kissed Jon's chest, feeling the way he squirmed under him. "For now let's just stay simple, okay?" He pulled Jon's hands away from his face, letting them rest either side of Jon's head. "There you are." Grinning, he leant down to kiss Jon again, revelling in the way that Jon relaxed into it. 

"Tim-" Jon pulled back slightly.

"Is this alright?" Tim murmured against his lips. "We can stop." 

Jon lifted a hand off the sofa and worked it into Tim's hair, tugging gently. Swearing under his breath, Tim dropped his head down onto Jon's chest. "Jon, fucking hell." 

"You like that?" 

"I like you. Fuck, Jon, you're so incredible." 

Tim surged down to kiss him again, working his tongue into Jon's mouth. He moaned. "I want you so much, Jon." 

Suddenly, Jon pulled back. He broke away from Tim with a gasp. 

"Immasecual." His words came out in a rush and Jon immediately rolled over as well as he could while still pinned under Tim, burying his face in the pillow.

Tim snorted. It was weirdly cute. Jon was shaking his head and mumbling something, and Tim thought it was the most adorable thing he had seen in a while. 

Tim put a hand on his hip. "Jon, what's wrong?" 

Jon shook his head. 

Tim parsed through the past five minutes in his head. Left over guilt from kneeing him, maybe? Last minute doubts? 

Jon had said something, or tried to at least. 

Something twigged in Tim's brain. 

"Wait, Jon, did you mean to say asexual?"

Jon nodded, face still firmly in the pillow. 

"You're ace?"

He mumbled something that sounded like "Yeah." before shrinking away from Tim. 

"Okay," Tim said, climbing off him and taking up a seat at the end of the sofa. "Why didn't you say anything before?"

Jon extracted himself from the pillow, pulling it into his lap as he curled up at the other end of the sofa. "I was having fun before. It was nice." 

"And then?" 

"And then I kicked you. I felt so guilty, I didn't know-" He huffed in frustration. "It just made it all too real."

"But if you're ace, why do any of this anyway? I thought you didn't enjoy this sort of thing?"

"Some asexuals do." Jon shrugged. "It's nothing to do with attraction, it's just about the sensations, I think." 

"You think..." Tim said slowly. "Jon, have you never had sex?" 

Jon looked away, blushing furiously. 

_Oh, Timothy, you've really done it now._

"Jon, I don't think a drunken escapade with your coworker is a good idea for your first time. Even if your coworker is devastatingly handsome and desperately easy."

Jon buried his face in the pillow again. "Please stop." 

"Sorry, sorry. Tough crowd, I get it." Tim scooted closer to Jon. "Look, let's leave it tonight. If you still feel up for experimentation tomorrow, then we'll have a proper conversation about boundaries, okay?"

Jon let go of the pillow and took a deep breath. "Okay." 

"Brilliant. Now, I am going to go and get us both some water and then we are going to go to sleep. You can take the sofa if you want, I don't have a guest room." 

Jon nodded, looking far more relaxed now than he had all night. Tim mentally kicked himself for not noticing how on edge Jon had been since the pub. 

Tim fetched them both water, taking a minute to collect his thoughts. Jon was ace. Not unexpected, but still good to know before Tim tried to take anything further. Returning to the living room, Tim handed Jon his water, watching him take a grateful sip. 

"Better?" 

Jon nodded. "Thank you."

"Alright. I'll see you in the morning, okay? Try to get some sleep."

"I will."

Tim smiled at him and headed for his bedroom. 

"Tim?" Jon's voice made him pause. 

"Yeah?"

"What if- what if I'm not up for experimentation tomorrow?"

Tim shrugged. "You know where to find me if that changes. But we take things at your pace, not because you think you have to." 

Jon sighed in relief. "Thank you. Really." 

"It's no problem. For what it's worth, I had fun. Groin injuries aside." 

Jon snorted. "Sorry about that."

"Make it up to me by sleeping and remembering everything I do for you."

"As if I could forget." 

"You never know. The world could end." 

**Author's Note:**

> ty to everyone who came and vibed on my stream today, it was super fun 
> 
> if you want to come watch a livestream, then follow me [on insta](https://www.instagram.com/statement_boo_gins/) or [on tumblr](https://oakleaf--bearer.tumblr.com/)
> 
> comments and kudos keep me writing, pls leave some <3
> 
> reminder: asexuality is a spectrum, different people engage with their aceness in different ways  
> experimentation is healthy


End file.
